


teenagers forced to act like adults

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was frustrated and wanted to write something for tmr and since i'm really in love with minewt rn i just typed down what came to my mind first. its a tiny little drabble, yeah, but if it was a full fic it would be absolutely dreadful. my writer's block is terrible right now, so i'm lucky i managed to get this out.<br/>this was written at 4:30 in the morning so i apologize.</p></blockquote>





	teenagers forced to act like adults

Lips were all over him in an instant. Tasting him, mapping him. Feeling and memorizing all the curves and ridges - everything that made this boy Newt. Hands were wandering him, dancing across his pale skin even as he arched into them, again and again, moans never ceasing as they bubbled up from his throat.

Minho was just too perfect. Strong fingertips, inviting lips, amazing hips; grinding, thrusting, never stopping, never slowing. It drove the blond _mad_ , toes curling and hands balling up into fists, whether they be in the sheets or in his dark hair.

_Perfect._

"Fuck," a gasp tore out of him as his sweet spot was hit, and again, and again and again, and it never stopped. He was seeing stars across Minho’s face and his skin was kissed, planting his lips all across his cheeks and his nose and his mouth through pants and gasps.

Minho’s hands stilled, rested on his hips, and Newt would have been disappointed if it wasn’t to keep him steady as the pace sped up, as he choked on his whimper and grasped for his love. He shut his eyes tight, his body vibrating with lust and want; feeling like he was about to explode if this kept up.

His body twisted painfully as he arched up to meet Minho. He felt it, coming closer and closer, moans and near screams of the other’s name ripping out of his chest, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Minho's mouth was on his neck again, biting him almost too painfully as his body flushed with mind-numbing lust, signaling his eruption. Eyes shot open as it consumed him; sticky, white-hot strings painting their torsos in one instant. The climax numbed him as Minho was pushing his limits, and in one blink he was heaving over him, kissing Newt’s skin gently, lovingly, just as he had done before.

Newt’s body settled back down into the mattress, into Minho’s arms as he was slowly brought down from his high. His legs trembling, heart beating in his ears, fingers pressed tightly enough to Minho’s shoulder blades to leave bruises.

They basked in the afterglow together. Breathed in time with each other. Let their hearts fall back to their chests together.

Another fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> i was frustrated and wanted to write something for tmr and since i'm really in love with minewt rn i just typed down what came to my mind first. its a tiny little drabble, yeah, but if it was a full fic it would be absolutely dreadful. my writer's block is terrible right now, so i'm lucky i managed to get this out.  
> this was written at 4:30 in the morning so i apologize.


End file.
